ONESHOOT CHanyeol Shirt Effect
by CBHappyVirus
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol harus menyusul Baekhyun ke Jepang dan "menghukumnya". salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memakai kemeja CHanyeol, sehingga membuat dia terlihhat sangat imut.


**|| Chanyeol Shirt Effect ||**

 **Author** : RithaGamGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Support Cast** : EXO Member's

 **Genre** : Romance, Fluffy

 **Rate** : Mature

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Typo's, first FF oneshoot. mianhae kalau banyak kata2 yang salah. dan maaf kalau ceritanya gak menarik. sorry For Bad NC. this First time Make FF NC

 **Disclaimer** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Ketika Chanyeol harus menyusul Baekhyun ke Jepang dan menghukumnya. salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memakai kemeja CHanyeol, sehingga membuat dia terlihhat sangat imut.

 **\- ONE SHOOT -**

 **Lest Begin**

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu terlihat sedang mengobrak-ngabrik isi lemari hanya untuk mencari sebuah kemeja. Bahkan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia pakai, dan kadang pula dia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Dan lihatlah lantai dibawah sudah berserakan kemeja dan beberapa kaus berwarna abu-abu. Ck~ sebenarnya apa yang dicari oleh namja mungil ini.

Ckrek

Seseorang memasuki kamar, dan mengernyitkan kening saat melihat baju-baju yang nampak berserakan dilantai.

"Bee.. kamu sedang mencari apa sayang?"

"eoh? Chanyeol~ah.. aku tidak bisa menemukan kemeja yang akan aku pakai nanti ke bandara." Ucap Baekhyun seraya masih mengacak-acak isi lemari. Oh tidakkah si mungil ini sadar, bahwa kamarnya ini sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"bukankah itu kemejamu eoh? Kemejamu sedari tadi tergantung disana kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah kemeja abu bergaris yang tergantung sejak tadi disana. Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol, namun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Shireo... aku tidak mau memakai kemeja itu lagi" ucap Baekhyun.

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"umm.. aku tak suka lagi memakai kemeja itu Chan.. terakhir aku memakai kemeja itu, orang-orang menghubungkannya dengan Taeyeon Sunbae, mereka bilang saat taeyeon membawa kemeja berwarna yang sama denganku, itu adalah kemejaku. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan kemejaku" jelas Baekhyun seraya memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia ingat betul kejadian itu, saat dimana sunbae mereka membawa kemeja yang sama dengan yang dipakai Baekhyun. banyak orang yang berspekulasi jika Baekhyun kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyeon. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan Chanyeol-lah yang dibuat pusing saat itu, karena mood Baekhyun begitu buruk saat itu.

"lalu kau mencari kemeja yang mana hmmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kemejamu...boleh yaa" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah puppynya.

"kemejaku? Apa tak masalah jika kau memakai kemejaku" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"wae?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya saat Baekhyun melepas pelukannya begitu saja.

"karena kau tidak mau aku memakai kemejamu. Ya sudah kaupun tak usah memelukku seperti itu lagi"

"Yaa! Byun Baekhyun. pernyataan macam apa itu. Aku bukannya tidak mau sayang, hanya saja tadi aku bertanya Apa tidak masalah? bagiku sih, pakaikanku adalah pakaianmu juga".

"kkk~" Baekhyun terkekeh. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda, tapi ya sudahlah. Sekarang saatnya mencari kembali kemeja Chanyeol.

"jadi dimana kemejamu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku menggantungnya dibelakang pintu sayang. Karena itu baru aku pakai semalam." Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dan kemudian memakainya.

"eotte?" tanyanya.

"kau terlihat tenggelam sayang dan terlihat sangat imut" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampak sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya seorang diri. Karena pagi pagi sekali Baekhyun, Chen dan juga Xiumin sudah bergegas ke jepang untuk Shooting acara Variety Show. Baekhyun tidak sempat membangunkan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol nampak tertidur pulas setelah kegiatan tadi malam. Oh jelas saja, jika Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol karena pekerjaan. Maka Baekhyun harus memberi Chanyeol asupan makanan. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Hyung... kau baru bangun?" tanya si maknae Sehun.

"eumm.. wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung tidak melihat SNS?"

"aku belum melihat Hp. Baekhyun juga belum bisa dihubungi kan. Dia pasti masih berada di pesawat" jawab Chanyeol.

"ck~ Hyung pabbo sekali." Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan kemuadian duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"igeo..." Sehun memberikan Hp nya untuk dilihat Chanyeol

"mwoya?"

"Hyung lihat sendiri kelakuan kekasihmu itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Hyung, kalau kau selalu mengijinkan Baek Hyung memakai pakaianmu itu akan sangat berbahaya" Ucap si maknae,

"mworago?"

"berbahaya Hyung... karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat Imut.. hahaha" ucap Sehun seraya berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol langsung membuka Hp Sehun dan melihat betapa banyaknya foto Baekhyun. dan coba lihat bagaimana imutnya Baekhyun memakai baju dirinya. Bahkan tangannya tampak tenggelam. Bahkan kemeja itu memang sudah jelas nampak sangat kebesaran. Siapapun akan tahu bahwa kemeja itu bukanlah kemeja Baekhyun. dan lihatlah, betapa Baekhyun nampak terlihat mungil dan manis. Apalagi dia memainkan bibirnya. Terkadang mencoba mempoutkan bibirnya dan terkadang seperti ingin menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun memang seperti tenggelam kedalam kemejanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sejenak menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa terlihat imut seperti itu. Bagaiamanapun keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu adalah saat dimana mereka bangun Pagi dan sesudah bercinta. Baekhyun akan lebih senang memakai Kemeja Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun memakai itu saat berada dibandara.

"Shitt!"

"Yaa! Chanyeol~ah, wae geurae?" tanya sang leader saat memasuki pantry.

"Hyung.. apa jadwal kita hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"eopseo.. hari ini sampe besok kita tidak ada jadwal, apalagi CBX sedang berada di jepang. Jadi kita tidak punya kegiatan lain, kecuali jadwal individu. Wae? Jangan bilang kau akan menyusul Baekhyun ke jepang" tanya Suho. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"MWO? Yaa! Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah gila? Untuk apa kau menyusul Baekhyun ke jepang?"

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya Hyung. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, dan aku tak bisa menunggu untuk memberinya sebuah hukuman" ucap Chanyeol. Suho yang nampak tak mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menurut Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang dua orang yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Jika salah satu pergi ke suatu negara, maka salah satunya akan dengan segera menyusulnya.

"na kanda Hyung.." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan segera bergegas ke kamar, membereskan barang bawaannya, dan tak lupa masker juga topi. Bagaimanapun, kepergian dia kali ini jangan sampe tercium oleh media. Apalagi oleh fans nya. Karena bagaimanapun. Sejujurnya ini akan bahaya jika sampai ada yang melihat Chanyeol pergi ke jepang..

"im coming Bee..." gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin kini sedang duduk untuk istirahat. Baekhyun sesekali melihat Hp nya. Berfikir kenapa Chanyeol belum menghubunginya. Bahkan seharusnya Chanyeol sudah bangun. Lagipula, tadi malam mereka becinta tidak terlalu lama. Jadi seharusnya Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya. Baekhyun yang bosan akhirnya memilih melihat SNS miliknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat banyak foto dirinya saat tadi tengah berjalan di bandara.

"Baekkie~ bukankah kau terlihat menggemaskan? Kau tenggelam seperti itu. Apa itu baju Chanyeol yang kau pakai?" tanya Xiumin.

"eoh?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung.. apa aku tak masalah memakai kemeja Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum.

"itu selalu membuatmu nyaman kan? Ketika kau berada jauh dari Chanyeol, kau masih mencium wangi Chanyeol dari baju yang kau pakai" ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun tersenyum. Benar sekali. Setiap kali tak berada didekat Chanyeol. Hal yang paling ampuh bagi Baekhyun adalah memakai pakaian Chanyeol. Karena dengan begitu, setidakya. Baekhyun masih bisa mencium aroma Khas Chanyeol.

"caaa~ sebaiknya ayo lekas kita shooting, biar kita bisa istirahat dengan cepat" ucap Xiumin.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, shootingpun sudah selesai. Saatnya mereka istirahat. Karena masih banyak yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Baekhyun~ah, Xiumin~ah, dan Chen.. kalian tidak akan sekamar malam ini, karena kita sudah menyewa 4 kamar termasuk denganku" ucap sang manager.

"nde Hyung.. aku akan ke kamarku" ucap Baekhyun.

Hoooaaamm...

Baekhyun nampak menguap. Ia butuh mandi, rasanya sangat lelah. Apalagi tadi saat shooting, dia harus berjalan-jalan dengan membawa balon, hey ayolah! Dia namja berusia 26 tahun. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengatakannya bayi. Baekhyun memang suka sih jika dia disebut bayi. Tapi itu berlaku jika hanya Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"hhh~ aku bahkan sudah merindukan si Giant. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku?" gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah, dia saat ini ingin sekali berbaring ditempat tidur,

SREETT

Seseorang menarik Baekhyun dan kemudian mendorong Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terpojok ke dinding,

"akkhh~" ringis Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! Neo..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat tahu siapa yang baru saja menariknya.

"Chan..." belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan omongannya, namja jangkung itu sudah membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman.

Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sesekali menggigit bibir Baekhyun, membuat si empunya bibir mendesah.

"ngghh~ Chan~~"

Chanyeol tak melewatkan saat Baekhyun mencoba memanggil namanya. Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya, bermain dirongga mulut Baekhyun. menarik leher Baekhyun agar menjadi lebih mendekat dengannya.

"mmpphh~~ ngghhh~" Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, bahkan mencoba untuk mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol saja tak mampu. Tubuhnya selalu dibuat lemas oleh ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka nampak terengah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sudah nampak membengkak.

"Channiee~" ucap Baekhyun.

"wae? Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengiring Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur. Chanyeol menduduki tempat tidur dan membawa Baekhyun dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun menurut dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tentu saja sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun. bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya dan langsung menciumnya seperti tadi.

.

.

.

"katakan pada mereka kau tak akan makan malam sayangg" ucap Chanyeol seraya menciumi leher Baekhyun. Baiklah. Sejak Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. Sejak tadi dia terus menciumi wajah Baekhyun dan sekarang turun ke leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus menahan desahannya.

"tapi Chan~ nghh~ yaaa! Jangan meninggalkan jejak" ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol akan menggigit lehernya. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian menelpon Xiumin.

"nde Hyung.."

Chanyeol perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. mengecupi pundak Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih ke leher Baekhyun, lalu ke cuping Baekhyun.

"mmphh~" Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, memelototi Chanyeol. Namun itu tak berpengaruh bagi Chanyeol.

"anniya Hyung.. aku hanya ingin tidur. Good night Hyung" ucap Baekhyun menutup ponselnya dan kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke atas nakas.

"well.. tuan Chanyeol, kenapa kau berada disini? Bisa jelaskan itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"keunyang... kau harus diberi hukuman Bee" ucap Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"mmpphh~"

.

.

.

"apa sesuatu terjadi kepada Baekhyun?" tanya Chen. Saat ini Xiumin dan Chen sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Karena tadi Baekhyun bilang dia tak akan ikut makan malam, jadilah mereka di restoran hotel hanya berdua.

"anni,, sepertinya dia hanya ingin beristirahat saja" ucap Xiumin. Walaupun sejujurnya Xiumin tidak yakin. Karena sejujurnya Xiumin tahu, bahwa saat Baekhyun sedang menelpon tadi. Jelas pasti ada Chanyeol didekatnya. Bagaimanapun yang memberitahukan alamat hotel dimana mereka menginap adalah Xiumin.

"baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan makan malam kita hyung, agar kita bisa beristirahat juga" ucap Chen. Xiumin hanya mengangguk sembari mengambil makanan yang akan dia makan.

.

.

.

"nngghh~" Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahannya. Tapi dia tak bisa, Chanyeol sedari tadi menyentuh titik titik sensitifnya, apalagi sedaritadi Chanyeol terus bermain dileher Baekhyun. bahkan itu tanpa membuat tanda sekalipun.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, menyesapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Membuat si mungil menggeliat dan terus mendesah. Chanyeol melemparkan kemeja yang dipakai Baekhyun ke sembarang tempat. Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun, tangannya dia mainkan diputing Baekhyun, memelintirnya. Sementara lidah Chanyeol terus bermain diputing Baekhyun yang satunya dan sesekali menjilatnya. Membuat si mungil mengelinjang.

"nggh~ Channiee~ aaahhh~" Baekhyun meremas Kaos yang Chanyeol pakai, sementara tangan Chanyeol dan bibirnya masih bekerja pada dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sesekali menjilat perut Baekhyun. memelintir puting Baekhyun.

"aaahh~ Channie~ memangnya apa salah Baekhyun eoh? Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini.. nghhh~"

"karena kau nakal sayangg~" ucap Chanyeol kemudian melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian menghisapnya. Tangan Chanyeol bekerja membuka celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga membantu pekerjaan Chanyeol agar lebih mudah. Chanyeol menghisap bibir Baekhyun sebelum melepaskannya.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di junior Baekhyun. pelan-pelan menaikturunkan tangannya. Membuat junior Baekhyun menegang. Baekhyun sendiri dibuat lemas oleh kelakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar memulai dengan poreplay yang agak lama.

"nnghh~ Chanyeol~~" Baekhyun menggelinjang saat Chanyeol mengocok junior Baekhyun. dan kemudian memasukan ke mulutnya. Melumatnya perlahan. Menaik turunkan kulumannya.

"aaahh~~ nnghhh~" Baekhyun dibuat mendesah. Chanyeol terus mengulum Junior Baekhyun. membuat junior Baekhyun benar-benar menegang.

"nngghh~ Chan~~ i wanna cum"

"sebentar sayanggg" Chanyeol mempercepat kulumannya dan meremas bola kembar Baekhyun.. sesekali memainkan ujung lidahnya pada junior Baekhyun dan kemudian mengemut kembali junior Baekhyun.

"aaaahnggh~~ Chanyeol~~~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan Cairannya dimulut Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terengah dan kemudian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Baekhyun membalas Ciuman Chanyeol dan menggigit pelan bibir Chanyeol.

"aakhh~ Bee"

Baekhyun dengan segera membuka kaos Chanyeol dan kemudian menciumi Chanyeol. Menjilati dada bidang Chanyeol. Unghh~ entah sejak kapan dada Chanyeol saat ini terlihat semakin bidang dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun melepaskan celana Chanyeol dan tanpa membuat jeda dia langsung mengulum junior Chanyeol.

"aanghh~ Baekhyunnie~"

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan mulutnya dan menghisap junior Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengelinjang. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Baekhyun, meremasnya dan membantu Baekhyun memaju mundurkan mulutnya dijuniornya.

"nnghh~ lebih cepat Bee~" desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjilati junior Chanyeol dan kemudian mengemutnya.

"nnghh~ aahhh~" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. menghisapnya seolah bibir itu terasa sangat manis dimulut Chanyeol.

"nnghhh~ Chan~~" Chanyeol membalikan badan Baekhyun dan kemudian mencoba memasukan Juniornya ke hole Baekhyun.

"nghh~ pelann Chann~~"

"i wish Baby~"

"aaakhh~" Chanyeol berhasil memasukan juniornya dan kemudian Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya. Mereka menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

"nghh~ Chanyeol~" Baekhyun terus mendesah, Chanyeol masih terus memaju mundurkan juniornya. Menumbuknya ke prostat yang lebih dalam.

"aahhh~ there~ Chan~ nghh~"

"aaahhh~ Baekyunniee~ " Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan juniornya. Menyentuh titik terdalam Baekhyun.

"moree Chan~ fasterhh~~ nghh~~" Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya kepinggang Chanyeol, melumat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan juniornya pada Hole baekhyun.

"mmpphh~ Chanyeol~ahh aku~~~"

"bersama sayanggg~" Chanyeol menyentak juniornya lebih dalam membuat Baekhyun mengejang..

"aaakhhh~ Chanyeolliee~~"

"Baekhyunnie~~~ aakhh~"

Mereka orgasme bersama. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"wae? Kkk~" Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian merapihkan rambut Baekhyun. menyeka keringat di dahi baekhyun dengan tangannya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya.

"apa salahku? Kenapa kau menghukumku dan tak bisakah kau menungguku pulang eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol.

"salahmu? Kau memakai kemejaku sayang. Dan kau terlihat menggemaskan. Melihatmu tenggelam dalam kemejaku. Membuatku ingin memakanmu. Kkk~"

"yaaa! Mesum..."

"jus for you Babyy~" ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat deathgleare dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia juga sudah mandi, hari ini dia akan memulai shooting lagi bersama Chen dan Xiumin. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia masih ingin memakai kemeja Chanyeol. Haruskah? Baekhyun yang nakal langsung memakai kemeja yang semalam Chanyeol buang ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun segera mengancingkan kemejanya. Namun seseorang menghalanginya.

"jangan pakai kemejaku lagi sayangg" Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"waee? Kau akan menghukumku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"jika harus. Kenapa tidak." Ujar Chanyeoel, lalu menarik Baekhyun ketempat tidur dan kemudian menjatuhkannya. Lalu Chanyeol menindihnya.

"Yaa! Chanyeol~ahh andwee! Aku ada shooting hari ini..." teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak peduli. Siapa suruh Baekhyun masih memakai kemejanya. Tidak tahukan kalau itu sangat menggoda bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"ahahhaaa~ Chanyeol~ahhh hentikann. Itu geli" tawa Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggelitik perut Baekhyun.

"memangnya aku peduli."

"hahaha.. yaa! Ya! Hahaha~ itu geli Chanyeol~ah" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"muaahh..."

"mwo?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"bayi kecilku yang manja" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

 **-END-**

 **PS :** NC pertama yang aku bikin. maaf FF nya berantakan. habisnya greget pengen bikin FF ini gara2 liat Baekhyun pake kemejanya Chanyeol. seriusan Baekhyun terlihat imut sekali. kalau dipikir2 setiap moment ChanBaek kalau dibikin FF.. kayaknya udah berjumlah ribuan.. kkkk~ see you in FF OneShoot Chanbaek Berikutnya.. pastinya setelah moment mereka bertebaran. kkk~


End file.
